


Prom Night

by erenfuckinjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjob in a bathroom stall, High School Student Eren Yeager, Janitor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Drinking, but i'll still tag underage anyway, eren is technically 18 at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenfuckinjaeger/pseuds/erenfuckinjaeger
Summary: Eren gets caught drinking in the school bathroom and gets caught by the janitor. So Eren does the logical thing and bribes him to keep quiet.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is for ereriweek, the prompt being Isayama's high school au with janitor Levi
> 
> pls enjoy

Eren sits at an empty table, cheek squished into his palm as he watches all of his peers around him mingle together. He knew it would be a terrible idea to go to prom, and it's just as miserable as last year. The boy doesn't even know how to dance. He had only agreed to come to make his mother happy; she wanted him to have at least one nice memory of his senior year at high school, and what better way to do that than to spend it with his outcast friends at a school dance. 

Mikasa and Armin are standing at the snack table as they chat with one of Armin's chest club geek friends, Marco, and Eren averts his eyes to somewhere else in the room. They land on the dance floor where the school's Queen Bee, Historia, is dancing in a pretty, glittery dress while surrounded by jocks from the football team and her date Ymir. 

Reaching into the pocket inside of his jacket, Eren feels around for the bottle of booze he had miraculously managed to sneak in. When his fingers wrap around it, he stands up, not bothering to send a signal to his friends and heads for the bathroom down the hall. Thankfully it's empty, leaving Eren alone with the muffled music from the gymnasium and his thoughts.

He hops up onto the counter, his feet dangling below him and pulls out the small, brown paper bag from his pocket. A sigh leaves his lips when cracking the bottle open and takes a swig. His nose scrunches for a moment and he lets himself lean back against the mirror. For a few minutes, he sits quietly and nurses the alcohol, eyes falling closed in contentment. 

Eren is so lost in his thoughts and the taste of the alcohol that his brain doesn't register the creak of the bathroom door opening until it's too late and he isn't the only one anymore. 

"Oh? What's this?" someone asks, causing Eren's eyes to snap open. 

He's about to slide off the counter and bolt out of the bathroom when he sees who it is. "Oh, it's just the janitor," he grumbles and sips from the bottle. "Get lost."

Levi's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, clearly not expecting such a blunt reply from the teenager. "What are you doing?"

"Drinking booze from a paper bag," Eren says, rolling his eyes. "What else does it look like?"

The older man scoffs, walking over and snatches the bottle from Eren's hand, earning an indignant "hey!" as he tries to grab it back. 

"Drinking alone at prom? That's sad," Levi states, shoving Eren away from him and back against the mirror. He takes a whiff of the booze and scrunches his nose. "Eugh, vodka? Really? You know how much shit you'd get into if Erwin had walked in instead of me? We both know he's expelled other students for less."

Eren scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah? And since when do you care about what Erwin thinks? You're the one with a secret stash in your stupid janitor's closet."

Levi whips his head in Eren's direction, eyes narrowed. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh, give it a rest. I've seen the shit you sell behind the dumpsters."

There's a beat of silence that goes by before Levi huffs, setting the vodka back on the counter and he crosses his arms across his chest as well. "Are you blackmailing me?"

Eren blinks. The alcohol in his system has made his brain fuzzy and his mouth more loose-lipped than usual. He was sure that Levi would have beat the shit out of him for calling him out like that, but neither of them have made a move yet. The teenager licks his lips as he tries to think of something to say.

"Uh, depends," he finally settles on and watches as Levi raises an eyebrow.

"On what?"

The words are out of Eren's mouth before he can stop them, "Lemme suck your dick."

Levi's mouth opens but the words are caught in his throat for a moment. "Come again?" 

"Okay, well, at least make me come the first time and we'll see about a second."

Once again, Levi is silent, a thoughtful look crossing over his face as he meets Eren's eyes. The longer he's silent, the more Eren thinks that his offer is going to be declined and Levi is going to rat him out to the principal, but instead, Levi sighs and jerks his head in the direction of the stalls behind him. 

"Get in the stall," he orders.

Eren makes a face. "Ew, bathroom stalls are gross though."

"Uh, excuse me, I just fucking scrubbed those clean like an hour and a half ago. They're fucking spotless.

The teenager snorts in amusement as he slides off the counter, holding his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, I'm going."

Eren watches as Levi follows him into the stall, closing the door and locking it. As he does, Eren gets on his knees, feeling excitement buzzing through him more than the alcohol is at this point. This is the most exciting thing he's probably ever done in his life, and something he has definitely thought of on multiple occasions; he finds it hard to believe that it's actually happening. 

"Someone is eager," Levi teases, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth and arousal shoots down Eren's spine.

The teenager opens his mouth to retort back, but his mouth goes dry as Levi undoes the button and zipper of his pants and pulls out his cock. It's already half hard, which excites Eren more because it seems like Levi is just as into this as Eren is. He reaches down to squeeze his own dick through his slacks. 

"Well it ain't gonna suck itself," the man says, pushing hair away from Eren's face and curls his fingers into a gentle grip. He gives a soft but firm tug, making Eren chuckle. 

Eren licks his lips before opening his mouth to lick a long stripe up the side of Levi's cock, doing the same to the other side. Opening his mouth, he takes the tip into his mouth, allowing his eyes to flutter closed as he swirls his tongue around. As much as he wants to draw this experience out and make it last, he knows that they don't have very much time before someone walks in on them. 

He picks up the pace and hollows his cheeks, sucking all of Levi into his mouth enthusiastically, going as far to gag himself. 

"Shit, Eren," Levi groans, the fingers in the boy's hair tightening. He bucks into the hot, wet heat of Eren's mouth, making him gag a few more times before pulling him off. 

Eren sucks in a gasp of air, eyes watery and he blinks up. There's a light flush settled over Levi's cheeks and his breathing is beginning to become ragged, encouraging Eren to continue. He goes back to bobbing his head, using his fist to pump whatever he doesn't fit into his mouth. With his free hand, he somehow manages to free his own cock from his slacks and boxers and strokes in time with the bobbing of his head; the sounds coming from Levi's mouth go straight to his dick. He's determined to make Levi come first and gives the base of his cock a squeeze when Levi lets out a low grown as Eren deep-throats him again.

"Fucking hell," Levi pants, unable to take his eyes off of the enthusiastic teenager swallowing his cock with ease. "I'm close."

Eren replies with a hum in acknowledgement, flicking his eyes up to meet Levi's eyes. The man gives a quick warning before coming with a sharp gasp down Eren's throat, fingers curling in the boy's hair and tugs harshly. 

The pain shoots down to Eren's cock and he spills over his hand and onto the floor, his moans muffled by the dick still in his mouth. Levi pulls out, breathing heavily and he stares down at Eren, admiring how fucked out he looks just from sucking dick. He puts the image in the back of his mind. 

A smirk comes to his face when he notices the mess on Eren's hand and on the floor in front of him. "You came just from deep-throating my cock?"

"It was a dream come true," Eren sighs, unable to find it in himself to be embarrassed in the slightest. 

Levi snorts in amusement, tucking himself away and waits for Eren to do the same before unlocking the stall door. "Make sure you clean that up," he says over his shoulder.

"Hey," Eren calls out, making Levi pause mid-step. He turns around, looking at Eren expectantly. "That was fun. Thanks for making my senior year memorable. And for not busting me to the principal and busting a nut in my mouth instead."

The man's nose scrunches and he shakes his head. "Gross," he mutters as he turns away, but Eren doesn't miss the small smirk that comes back to his lips. 


End file.
